The Strange new world
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Summary inside first chapter rated T for brief mentions of sexual things and potential violence later on. No pairings except for mentions of Jetfire/OC and Kade/Hailey. My first TF fanfic story involving the Rescue Bots characters.
1. Chapter 1

The strange new world

Summary: a few months after the Autobots have moved their base of operations to DC, Lavender is accidentally teleported to an island in another universe. Specificially, Griffin Rock. Can she find a way home with the help of these Rescue Bots and their human allies?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers characters; just my OCs.

Chapter 1 the femme in the woods

Heatwave sighed; yet again during a Friday evening, Kade and Hailey were getting "alone time" as it was referred to around Cody, not too far from where he was parked in vehicle. He did not understand why humans were so obsessed with interfacing especially when it was their way of reproducing and there were quite a few unplanned pregnancies, at least according to what he had looked up on the Internet. Then again, his human partner and said partner's potential mate did use protection and there were no pregnant teens or college students currently residing in Griffith Rock, Maine so the Rescue Bot leader decided not to worry too much about this at all.

When the two had finished, Kade acted unlike how he usually acted, being a gentleman and opening the passenger's side door for Hailey who climbed in and put the seatbelt on. Kade climbed into the other side and Heatwave waited patiently as his partner "drove" his girlfriend home; well he drove them but it looked like Kate was driving.. Once she was dropped off, the 2 continued back to the firehouse. Or at least they would have if they didn't get a message that sounded like Cybertronian:

_Calling all Autobots in the area; my name is Lavender. I am a medic who got separated from my team and I don't know where I am. I am uninjured but would still like assistance as soon as possible._

Heatwave's reply was: _This is Heatwave, leader of Rescue Force Sigma 17. Can you give me your coordinates?_

_Yes._ The coordinates were soon received and Heatwave also contacted Chief Burns to inform him of the situation. The instructions given were to keep Lavender out of sight of the humans once he arrived and if she had a vehicle mode, to have her follow him to the firehouse so that she could explain her situation better.

"Wait, you have girl Autobots?" Kade asked, not believing it once the situation had been explained.

"Femmes is our term for them; there was only a 1 in 13 chance of a Cybertronian being born a femme so one wouldn't see a lot of them even during peace time." Heatwave answered as they continued on to the location this mysterious femme was in…

Lavender wasn't sure exactly what happened once she woke up finding herself in a strange place; then she remembered. She was helping Wheeljack when he had injured himself while trying to fix the spacebridge and then seeing the blue light. I must have been transported to this forest but it doesn't seem to be anywhere near D.C., she realized. She was frightened but not outwardly panicking; she had been taught not to panic in a potentially dangerous situation while being trained to do field medicine by Ratchet as well as when she was taught about working in a medical bay. The light purple femme soon saw a fire truck; she presumed this was Heatwave but just to be safe, she kept out of sight while transforming into her Toyota Camry altmode. She then drove up to the fire truck once it had stopped and sent another com link message: _Are you Heatwave?_

_Affirmative; my human partner and I were instructed to take you back to the fire house. You can explain more of what happened when we get there and my team and I will see what we can do to help you out._ Heatwave replied.

Lavender would have nodded her understanding if she was in her robot mode. _Very well; lead the way please._

Heatwave led her down the streets of the small town, both driving in vehicle mode and unnoticed by the locals. Part of that may have been because Lavender had tinted windows on her vehicle mode thus it was hard to tell that she had no driver. Either way, they soon arrived at the firehouse and drove into it. Lavender was relieved that there was some space for her to turn into robot mode. She transformed and noticed the 3 other Autobot members of Heatwave's team, as well as the other humans and spoke in English. "Greetings; I'm Lavender. It's nice to meet all of you."

"I'm Blades." An orange and white Autobot said shyly. "And this is Boulder and Chase and our human partners and friends, the Burns family and the Greene family."

Lavender knelt down and shook the humans' hands after greeting Boulder and Chase. "I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do."

Graham, Blades and Boulder seemed to be staring at her. "You look beautiful." Boulder commented.

"Thank you Boulder; my sparkmate often says the same thing." She replied, not wanting to be stared at.

Those who were staring at the light purple femme then stopped staring.

"Right; if everyone here is done thinking with something other than the head on the top of their bodies, I would like to hear Lavender's story." Chief Burns said, causing Dani, Doc Greene, Kade, and Heatwave and Chase of all 'bots, to laugh. Cody and Frankie were just confused by the joke and blankly stared at everyone else.

"I'll tell you 2 what he meant when you're older." Dani said to the 2 kids.

"Well Chief Burns, it all started when I had to help a fellow teammate of mine with a minor medical emergency…" Lavender began the story.

(Flashback)

"Wheeljack, you should know better than to mess around with acid of all things." Lavender scolded him much like a mother would scold her child while repairing his slightly burned right hand.

"Sorry; I guess I shouldn't be trying to do 2 things at once." Wheeljack replied sheepishly.

"Darn right you shouldn't." the femme medic muttered.

Suddenly the spacebridge seemed to glow light blue and randomly shooting electrical sparks.

"Well, scrap!" The inventor/Wrecker shouted in shock as the light engulfed Lavender, bridging her to who knew where…

(End flashback)

"It seems to me that you live in a separate universe than we do." Doc Greene commented thoughtfully.

"I kind of figured that when I noticed all the humans here have black dots for eyes." Lavender stated anxiously. She wanted to know what was going to happen now, whether it was possible for her to go back home, and did the Rescue Bots have checkups recently? "It's a bit strange being somewhere where only a few know about the existence of Cybertronians who are on Earth. I really don't know what to do now admittedly."

"Dad, can we please let her stay here? She's got nowhere else to go." Cody pointed out.

"We'll have to talk to Optimus Prime and see what he says." Chief Burns replied.

Heatwave sighed. "I'll send him the message."

They had an Optimus Prime here? Lavender was surprised at least a little. Hopefully, he was similar to the one she knew. Once the call was answered, the Autobot leader appeared onscreen. "Heatwave, what is the matter?"

"We've got a lost femme claiming to be from a different universe; her name's Lavender." The red mech answered.

Optimus looked over to where Lavender was standing. He seemed to be hiding his surprise at seeing a femme. "Is this true, Lavender?" he asked.

"Yes sir, it is." Lavender answered, explaining the whole story. She then finished with. "Is it possible for me to go home? If it takes a while to find a way for me to get home, am I allowed to stay with the Rescue Bots and be their personal medic in exchange?"

"I am unsure of the possibility of you being returned to your universe; I do believe your story though." The Autobot commander stated firmly. "You may stay with the Rescue Bots and their human partners if that is what they wish as well. It would be very helpful for Ratchet if you acted as their medic."

"Thank you sir." She replied. "I just hope they can trust me; I would never do anything to harm them."

After some discussion once the call had ended, it was agreed that Lavender could stay for now and Doc Greene agreed to help Boulder and Graham with building a space bridge.

"Thank you chief Burns, Heatwave, everyone else." The femme medic said politely. "I will do my best."

"Your quarters are this way." Chase led Lavender down the hall to a spare room that although small, had enough space for another Cybertronian resident to have a berth and a desk to work at.

Lavender smiled and said "Thank you and good night Chase."

"Good night." The blue and white mech politely replied, going out and closing the door behind him.

The femme medic settled down onto the berth and pulled a thermal blanket over herself. She was anxious as she recharged knowing that as bad as this was, there were some positive things about the situation. It was just hard to focus on them...

Jetfire was holding Wheeljack against the wall. "You lost my sparkmate!? How dare you!" he shouted at the scientist. The other Autobots, the human NEST soldiers, and the 5 youngest Wilson siblings were gathered in the main hangar of the base and seeing this.

"It wasn't intentional!" Wheeljack argued.

"Jetfire, let Wheeljack go now." Optimus Prime ordered.

The former Decepticon did so reluctantly. He still glared at the inventor/Wrecker.

"I don't know exactly where Lavender would have been sent; I'd have to finish fixing this and see what the last coordinates were. She could be anywhere in our universe, maybe even a different one." Wheeljack explained.

"How long will it take?" Jazz asked.

"Even if I have a little help from Perceptor once he arrives with Hoist tomorrow, it's still going to take a few weeks at most, maybe more than a month or so since it's so hard to make new components out of Earth's elements." was Wheeljack's answer.

"Then we will have Ratchet also work with you at times while First Aid runs the medical bay with Hoist's help so that we can find Lavender as soon as possible." Prowl said firmly.

"I agree with Prowl; we must find her soon. Even if this search is difficult since she could be in danger though that might not actually have happened to her." Optimus Prime added. "Everyone is dismissed to either go into recharge or return to their normal duties, whichever it is you have to do for tonight. Lisa, Darcy, Marcella, Kayla, and Brandon, I know you are out of school for the summer but I do want all 5 of you to go into recharge as well."

"Will Lavender be okay?" Kayla asked. Even though she was 13 years old now, she could still be somewhat timid and easily frightened for her loved ones just as she was 9 years ago when the Autobots had first arrived on Earth.

'I am sure that she will be fine if she can find assistance from those who would be willing to help her." Elita One assured her.

After saying "good night" to everyone, the Wilson siblings went to bed. Most of the other humans went to bed while the Autobots did patrol duty and whatever else had to be done that night and Jazz sent out an alert to the human news stations to inform viewers to keep an eye out for Lavender and to call a phone number if they saw her. True, the Decepticons would probably search for her as well if Soundwave got a hold of this info but Optimus Prime had a feeling that even they wouldn't find her anywhere on Earth; her signal hadn't come up again yet but she was not offline according to Jetfire, her bonded sparkmate.

"I would have felt the bond break if she was dead; right now, it's just more of an ache because of the distance and the fact that she's still alive." Jetfire sighed; this was going to be difficult to deal with.

"We will find Lavender and find out what has truly happened to her." Optimus Prime assured him.

"I know; it's just a task that seems so impossible." The flier replied.

(In the meantime)

"This is a task that seems so impossible." Lavender muttered to herself as she tried to clean herself off in the Rescue Bots' wash racks. It was the next morning and she was ready to start the first full day with her temporary new team. "I can't reach my back very well to wash it."

"Need some help with that?" Blades asked; the only reason he was in the wash racks as well as to save some water. Neither he nor Lavender were very dirty; they didn't need to remove their armor for this wash since they were just doing a basic cleaning job.

"Sure Blades; I'll help you wash wherever you can't reach if you need that as well." The femme medic replied, very glad to still be covered up.

Blades gently washed Lavender's back; he wasn't nervous about her because she was a femme since she was already spark bonded and wasn't interested in him in that way. He was just scared of the idea of getting a checkup from her since he knew it would be awkward. Or at least it could be.

Lavender washed his back off as well and know that they were done cleaning themselves, she turned off the water and handed Blades a towel. She then took one for herself and dried off.

"Uh Lavender, do you have to give all of us Rescue Bots and our human partners a checkup today?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Blades; I promise I will be professional about it." She assured him as they walked out to the main room to get some energon.

"I hope that's true." The orange and white mech said, more to himself than to her. He got his own energon and sat down with his team.

"Good morning Lavender." Boulder told the femme medic.

"Good morning everyone." Lavender said. "I hope all of you are in good health and that I can confirm that during your checkups today."

"Considering that we don't fight Decepticons, I think my team is fine." Heatwave commented.

"We'll see." Lavender finished her energon and found the medical bay area; it wasn't that huge but it did have enough space to walk around in as well as space for a berth and tools. She washed her hands and called in Heatwave first for his checkup.

The Rescue Bots' leader was very cooperative as were Chase and Boulder. The femme medic gave each of them a clean bill of health and true to her word, was professional about the whole thing. Blades didn't want to go next.

"Come on Blades, you're not chicken are you?" Cody asked.

"I'm not an Earth fowl that's flightless." Blades was very confused by this.

"It's an expression that means the same thing as a scaredy-cat, which is someone who greatly fears something." Dani explained.

"Don't worry Blades; I don't bite and this won't take long, okay?" Lavender assured him. "I don't even have to give you a thorough checkup; just a couple of scans."

"All right; here goes nothing." Blades went over to have his checkup. He was glad that he had gone now instead of last and soon relaxed while the light purple femme scanned him.

"You're a hundred percent healthy." Lavender told him, smiling.

"Thank you." Blades soon walked out, very relieved that this was all over.

"This is going to be a long day." Lavender thought as she called in Chief Burns for his checkup…

Author's note: I hope this isn't too bad for my first story with TF: Rescue Bots characters in it.


	2. Chapter 2

The strange new world chapter 2 problems from not listening

Lavender was pissed off to put it lightly a few days later. Chief Burns was sick with the flu and Chase had decided to look it up in a book instead of asking her about the symptoms; she had taken care of sick humans before, mainly the Wilson siblings, and would have been able to explain everything without someone getting too confused.

"Why couldn't they just ask me to explain it? Because they fragging don't believe me when I tell them I know how to take care of a human. Why won't they trust me?" she shouted to no one in particular. "Jetfire, I wish I was back with you. At least you trust me and you'd understand."

She heard Kade's message but wasn't asked to help with the ruptured gas line. She went out to see everyone else gone and Cody standing there glaring after everyone.

"Cody, is something the matter?" Lavender asked, very concerned for the young boy.

"Kade wouldn't let me come on the rescue mission, that's all." The young human replied.

"They didn't let me come either." The femme medic stated. "Considering that a ruptured gas line can cause someone to get killed, I think they were right in leaving you behind."

"That wasn't why Kade wouldn't let me come." Cody pointed out. "it's because of being too short."

"Hmm, well I think Kade needs to stop being a hot head; it makes it seem like he's compensating for something." Lavender giggled.

"What?" Cody was confused.

"I'll explain it later if I get your father's permission to." She answered.

The 2 then left to go to Doc Greene's lab. Lavender wanted to give him a blueprint of a spacebridge design, a copy of the same one she had given Boulder to show Graham, and Cody had been invited by Frankie to see Doc's latest invention, a stasis machine. There was a part missing though.

"Oh dear…" Lavender muttered; she was sitting on the floor since she her holoform projector seemed to not be working. "Cody, don't touch it!" she shouted. She had seen enough human movies to know that since he wouldn't listen, things would go horribly wrong...

(Sometime later.)

Lavender had to admit, dealing with a now (hopefully) temporarily adult Cody was difficult. He was swinging around on something in the lab, excited about having a post pubescent body. He then jumped down. Thankfully, Frankie was asking her father to change her friend back to his correct age so hopefully, the blond human male wouldn't be like this too long.

Cody tried to use a hoverboard to go to Kade to show off how he looked now but since he now weighed too much to ride it, he decided to walk.

"I think he's going to wish he was a child again soon." Lavender commented. She didn't follow him; since he was an adult, albeit unintentionally, Cody would be able to go back to the firehouse without anyone needing to watch him or heaven forbid, dealing with a pedophile or something worse. There was only one registered sex offender living on Griffin Rock but he lived way outside of town and thankfully hadn't reoffended in years so the femme pushed her worries aside for now.

"Maybe; that remains to be seen." Doc Greene agreed. "Lavender, do you have the blueprints I asked for?"

"Oh, oh yes! They're right here." Lavender pulled them out of her subspace and handed them to him. "It's for something that Cybertronians call a space bridge; mainly it's been used in the past to get to Cybertronian colony worlds but in a few cases, including mine, the Cybertronians using it have wound up in another universe. The latter wasn't a very common occurence though so it wasn't studied extensively."

Doc Greene was amazed. "Interesting; I would need to find or invent materials from the elements on Earth that would be up to par with your planet's techonology before even thinking of starting to build but it shouldn't be too hard."

"Thanks Doc; I know this will take a lot of time but I am a very pateint femme." the Autobot medic assured. "i better get back to the firehouse before the others get back."

Lavender transformed into her alternate mode and sped off, hoping that Chase wouldn't catch her speeding.

In Lavender's home universe, Perceptor and Wheeljack were working nonstop to repair the space bridge and while everyone was waiting, Optimus had taken his 5 youngest human children out to the museums for the day. Brandon, the very youngest who was now middle school aged at 11 years old, was especially excited about seeing the things in the Museum of Natural history, which was their first stop.

"We know; you love dinosaurs and stuff just as much as you did when you were younger." 15 year old Darcy commented.

Her twin Marcy said "Hey, learning about creatures who lived long ago is interesting."

"It's the best way to keep our minds off of Lavender at any rate." Kayla added.

Lisa, the oldest one at home at 17 years of age, asked "Optimus, are you sure your holoform will be able to be on long enough to be able to enjoy this whole thing?"

"Yes." Optimus turned on his human holoform, which basically looked like a man in his mid 40s with black hair that looked almost blue as well as blue eyes, and he led the chldren into the museum He hoped that Lavender was indeed still online and not getting into too much trouble.

(Back in Griffin Rock)

Lavender had arrived at the firehouse just before Cody had and was now back in robot mode. She was surprised that Chase at first thought the young human was an intruder at first but once all was explained and the human went off to tell his siblings about what had happened.

"I told him not to touch Doc's invention but did he listen? Noooo, because he was a kid and still is. Just because he's physically grown up doesn't mean anything. He doesn't even know how his own species reproduces." Lavender complained.

"Wait, how do humans reproduce?" Blades asked.

"Well, when they interface it's for reproduction purposes not because it's pleasurable..." Lavender began explaining to the mechs.

When her explanation was done, Blades and Boulder looked slightly horrified and shocked while Chase had passed out on the floor and Heatwave scoffed. "Kade and his girlfriend haven't done that yet since they used what they call 'birth control'."

"And them doing that is not that different from when sparking protocols are disabled before a 'bot spark merges." Lavender pointed out, feeling a little proud of finally being able to explain something about humans to the Rescue Bots.

Heatwave growled a little. "Do you have to be a know it all?" he asked.

"yes, since you wouldn't listen to me earlier when I was trying to explain something else about humans." She answered.

Chase got up within a few minutes. He seemed to bring Lavender down a peg or 2 when he pointed out that even though he hadn't caught Lavender speeding, there was a speeding camera or 2 that did and she would have to pay a fine.

"nooooo! Damn it!" Lavender shouted. She didn't have any human money with her and she wasn't sure the Burns family would lend her any.

"Sorry Lavender; that's just how it is." Boulder told her.

"Hmmph; be lucky I'm not going to weld any of you to the wall." Lavender went off to the medbay. She stayed behind during the next mission too but didn't really mind this time around; instead she did a self scan and found out that her holoform projector had just been slightly damaged. Since she could repair that problemm herself, she did. It took about 25 minutes to do so but it was well worth it. Too bad it will take much longer before I get to return to my home universe, she thought deciding to turn her holoform on to test it out. Thankfully it worked.

Lavender used her holoform to go to the part of the firehouse the burns family lived in; she found Chief burns, still sleeping in his room and murmuring in his sleep. "I miss you honey...you have no idea how much."

The holoform of the femme medic quickly and quietly went out of the room and closed the door. Was Chief's mate offline and if so, what had happened to her? The femme didn't want to ask for fear of the Burns' family's reaction to her asking such a question. The holoform dissapated and Lavender used her real form to clean a bit; might as well be doing something useful even if it's stereotypical by human standards, she thought...

It was sometime later when Doc Greene and Frankie came by the firehouse later that early evening and finally finished fixing the stasis machine now that the 2 criminals who had stolen the part in the first place were captured and taken to the mainland to be imprisoned. After another arm wrestling match betwene the adult Cody and child Kade and a confused Chief briefly walking in then deciding to go back to bed, the two brothers were changed back to their normal ages.

"I'm not surprised that you were temporarily turned younger Kade; it served you right for teasing your brother." Lavender told him.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, not believing in karma.

"I'm sure of it." Heatwave answered.

"Well, if it's always going to be this crazy I might as well get used to it while I"m here." the femme medeic sighed. At least someone agrees with me that someone got what they deserved, she thought to herself.

"Lavender." Chase tried to get her attention.

"Yes Chase I know." Lavender replied. "I still need to pay that fine."

"I've got you covered; I'm going to go cash a check for it tomorrow when I go to the bank and then give the money to Dad." Dani assured her.

"Thank you Dani; you're very kind." Lavender smiled at the human woman. "I'm sorry about being a show off too guys." She added, turning to the Rescue Bots. "I jsut wanted to try to explain to you things about human biology because of the fact that I know so much about it."

"We're not too worried about that." Boulder assured her. "It's just going to take a while for us to trust you."

"i know but I hope you're able to soon; I am going to be stuck here a long time." the femme medic reminded him. She immediately wondered what the next adventure would entail but wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know...


End file.
